dinosaur_homefandomcom-20200214-history
Ceolophysis
ceolophysis was a guest on Dinosaur Home. He first arrived in April 2012 as dinosaursprehistorical crocodillian. He had gone by many names, but later stuck with ceolophysis after Random Scientist Inc. told him that going by several different names is prohibited on Dinosaur Home. Arguments Ever since he first arrived in April, he had been saying that dinosaurs were just prehistoric crocodillians, that crocodillians are dinosaurs, birds are not descended from dinosaurs (He thinks that theory is just a rumor and lie) and that anything with feathers are birds. Sometimes he did it on the wrong threads, and has turned some offtopic. April 2012-May 2013 His first arguments were with HitBear. HitBear kept telling him that everything he said in his posts were wrong. Even with all the logic HitBear told him, ceolophysis never withdrew his theories. His main examples that he talked about were that many dinosaurs had scutes (which he called croc bums) and that Avian fingers don't exactly match up with dinosaurs'. Later, he discussed his arguments with Random Scientist Inc., who seemed to understand him and tried his best to persuade him that birds actually could come from dinosaurs. Random Scientist Inc. made some very logical posts. ceolophysis, however, still did not figure that birds came from dinosaurs. Even after all of Random Scientist Inc.'s posts, coelophysis still did not withdraw most of his thoughts. JMD sometimes argued with ceolophysis at Random Scientist Inc.'s side. After JMD was not present in July-September, Random Scientist Inc. took over. After Random Scientist Inc. knew that ceolophysis could never believe that birds are dinosaurs, he stopped arguing with him. After a month, JMD came back as JMD-577. JMD saw that ceolophysis was still on the website, and so he decided to do his best to converse and try to persuade him that birds evolved from dinosaurs. His posts also seemed logical. JMD-577 sometimes told ceolophysis that his theories were oldschooled. He tried his best, and ceolophysis tried his best, to persuade each other to accept their thoughts. Even though JMD showed ceolophysis all the differences in crocodiles compared to dinosaurs, ceolophysis still refused to believe that dinosaurs were not crocodillians. JMD introduced ceolophysis to topix.com/forum/science/dinosaurs, where ceolophysis went and argued with several people there, ceolophysis, therefore, became absent at Dinosaur Home. At topix.com, ceolophysis was and is ridiculed for his theories, and users there resorted to insulting and gossiping about ceolophysis. Eventually, JMD577 persuaded him to come back to Dinosaur Home to avoid being trolled. There they discussed their theories. After seeing that it was then hopeless to convert him to the Avian dinosaur theory, JMD temporarily stopped arguing with ceolophysis. July 2013-Present July 2013 In July 2013, JMD eventually gave another try at convincing ceolophysis about the dinosaur-bird theory. It seemed that ceolophysis had not been talking about dinosaur-crocodillian relations anymore, but now started talking about flying dromaeosaurs. JMD had discussions with him again, trying to now convince ceolophysis that dromaeosaurs could not fly long-distance. Late 2013-March 2014 As Kman joined in August 2013, and as Paleontologist Dr. Rex, and Dinosaurus rex joined in late 2013, they too started arguing with ceolophysis. They pointed out the same things as HitBear, Random Scientist Inc., and JMD, but things changed as ceolophysis' theories became even more radical. ceolophysis had new theories in store for them, such as his belief that Spinosaurus' sail could "move like a Chinese fan" and that ''Spinosaurus ''could do the death roll like modern crocodiles do. Kman intermittently argued with ceolophysis, but as for Dinosaurus rex and Paleontologist Dr. Rex, they would argue with ceolophysis more frequently. March 2014-Present Even more members joined and started arguing with ceolophysis, i.e. dinobird, T.REX, Dinosir, and bigtooth. Again, their arguments were not much different from the previous. However, their number made ceolophysis' main thread more active, and the activity there has made that thread have ten pages. Random Scientist Inc. revitalized his arguments with ceolophysis in mid-July 2014. He has said that one day ceolophysis' theories may be right, but also said that he is still a skeptic. His most recent debates with ceolophysis were mainly on the thread "Researchers Declassify Dinosaurs". Random Scientist Inc. also made a blog post called "Did Dinosaurs Evolve Into Crocodiles?" as a new response to ceolophysis' theories. Despite their differing theories, the two maintained a mutual respect for one another. Reports coelophysis was reported a few times for texting (which is prohibited), changing names frequently (which is prohibited) and being offtopic. However, moderators never agreed with these reports. Their responses were: #ceolophysis probably speaks a different first language than English, and is trying his best to write it correctly. #ceolophysis stopped changing names after Random Scientist Inc. told him to stop. #ceolophysis has never been that offtopic, as his theories always relate to the thread in some way. Since the moderators dismissed these reports, ceolophysis continued to preach his theories. However, this began to change with new replacements on the moderation staff, the arrival of Carnoferox, and other factors. Banning- April 2017 With Carnoferox and starman being two of the four most active members on Dinosaur Home, attitudes toward ceolophysis started to change. These two became moderators, and were bothered that new members were engaging in debate with ceolophysis. They saw ceolophysis as a nuisance, and in the middle of the month they brought up the question of banning ceolophysis. They held a vote, and no one seemed to care if ceolophysis was banned. Carnoferox and starman wanted him gone, and the rest of the moderators who responded said they were neutral in the matter. It was announced that ceolophysis would be banned soon. Just afterward, on 29 April, a guest who JMD knew (and who also was very familiar with ceolophysis) came and suggested that ceolophysis be banned once and for all, and called him a troll. He even said that Dinosaur Home's image was stained by ceolophysis on the website he is from. This convinced Carnoferox, and starman thus banned ceolophysis on 30 April. ceolophysis is therefore the only person on Dinosaur Home who was banned while not necessarily breaking a rule.